For Better or For Worse
by Jessica Watsuki
Summary: Jessica and Seto were good childhood friends, until their adoptive parents seperated them. They promised to stay best friends forever. Will Seto keep this promise, and if so could their friendship turn into something more? Will probally contain Lemon Scen
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm new to writing fanfictions, but I've read so many of them. This story has me as a character Jessica Watsuki, so I guess it would be called a Mary-sue, if you don't like Mary-sues don't flame me about it. Sap warning. Please R&R! Thanks enjoy '…' (Thoughts) "…" (Dialogue)

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, that honor belongs to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi!

**Prologue**

"Seto…Moki…Where are you?" Jessica shouted through the halls, and many rooms of the orphanage. She searched all of their favorite places but couldn't find them. She began to cry in frustration. "Why can't I find them, I looked everywhere in this place." Then she thought for a second "They might be outside." She ran out to the playground, and spotted them playing in the sandbox. "Seto, Moki." Jessica yelled out to them while running towards them. "Jessica!" They both said in unison. "Why are you crying?" Seto asked her with a worried look on his face. "I have to leave!" "LEAVE…what do you mean, you have to leave?" "I got adopted and they want to take me home today." "You should be happy that you got adopted." Mokuba spoke up. "Well…I am very happy that I will have a family, but I'm gonna miss you guys so much. You two are my best and only friends in the whole world." "And we still will be your best friends, even if you have to go away. We will see each other again someday, I promise, so please stop crying." Seto said in an attempt to comfort Jessica. "I guess your right. We can still be best friends even though we won't be able to see each other for a while."

"Jessica, you're new parents are here to take you to your new home." Called a voice from within the orphanage. "Kay. Well I guess I gotta go now." Jessica walked over to Mokuba and gave him a big hug. "Bye, bye Moki. I hope I see you again." "Bye Jessica, I'll miss you." Then she walked over to Seto, and gave him a big hug. "Bye Seto, you better not break your promise." "Don't worry, I wont. We will stay best friends forever and see each other again someday." "Kay. I'll hold you to that. Well I guess this is goodbye for now." "Bye Jessica." Jessica didn't realize she was still hugging him through their goodbyes. She finally let go of Seto and ran towards the front of the orphanage. "Jessica wait up." Seto called after her. Jessica stopped running and turned around to see Seto running after her. "What is it Seto?" "Well…I just wanted to know if I can kiss you before you leave." "WHAT, ummm… I guess but aren't we a little too young to be kissing?" "Well just think of it as a goodbye kiss." "Well I guess if it's a goodbye kiss, than its Kay." Seto than, being taller than Jessica, bent a little down and kissed her softly on the lips. Than Seto put his arms around her and embraced her for what seemed like forever. Then they finally pulled apart and smiled at each other. "See ya Seto." "You sure will, Jessica, bye for now." Seto stood there until Jessica was out of his view. Jessica didn't want to leave her two best friends, but she knew she would see them again someday.

AN: Yes I know that was short but it's a prologue, what do you expect, I'm putting up the next three chapters very very soon, probably within the next hour or so.


	2. Chapter 1 Seven Years Later

A/N: This is 7 years after where the prologue ended. I hope I'm getting the times rights, its very confusing. Jessica, and Seto are 15 years old now, and she's friends with Yugi, and his gang. Please R&R! '…' (Thoughts) "…" (Dialogue)

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, that honor belongs to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi! Seven Years Later 

"Jessica wake up its time for school." Mrs. Watsuki called up to her daughter. Jessica got up, in a good mood for once, and took a shower, and put on her new school uniform. Today was her first day of 10th grade, which was also her first day of High School. She was a little excited to see everyone, and see what teachers she got. After her shower she ran into the kitchen, and grabbed some toast that her mom had made for her. Her Dad had already gotten up and gone to work. 'He works really long hours because we don't exactly have a lot of money, but I don't really mind as long as we have enough money to live, I'm fine. I just wish my dad didn't have to work so much though. My mom on the other hand only works 3 days a week cause she has so much stuff to do around the house too, so I get to see her a lot more often then I get to see my dad.' "Bye mom I'm going now." "Bye Jessica, have a good day." Jessica picked up her bag and walked out the door. As soon as she shut the door, she looked up and saw her five best friends, Yugi Mutou, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and Tea Gardner.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were gonna be here." "Well we just thought it'd be nice if we all walked to school together since we live so close and all." Yugi said. "Sure that'd be cool. So Tea are you excited about being in High School now?" "Yeah, I really like all the new classes you can take, I can't wait to get my schedule, and start Dance Class. I hope we're in some extra classes together." "Yeah that would be so cool if we all ended up in at least one or maybe all of our extra classes together. Hey Joey, what extra classes did you sign up for?" "Well…I don't really member them all (sweatdrop), but I know I signe'd up for Team Sports, and Cooking Class. Oh ya now I member I also signed up for Health, and Art Class." "Oh that's cool I signed up for Team Sports, and Cooking too. Maybe we'll be in the same class together." "Yeah dat'd be cool." "Well we usually are very lucky in getting in the same classes together." Ryou pointed out. "Yeah you're right I always have a least one class with each of you guys."

"We're here guys." Tristan said. "Wow it looks so much bigger than our old school." Yugi said. "I could easily get lost in dat place." Joey pointed out. "Well I'll have to agree with you on that one, I'll probably get lost looking for our homeroom." Jessica agreed. "Yeah that's right we all have the same homeroom together, which means we all have the same core classes together. That's lucky that they did the homerooms at random, or else we would definitely have been split up because of our different last names." Tristan said. The group all entered the building, and found a map. "Lets see…if our homeroom is in E Hall, then we should go straight and than go left." They all walked down the hall leading to E Hall. 'It's so crowed in this school. There are so many people here that don't look familiar at all. I guess there are a lot of people coming from different Middle Schools.' Jessica thought. When they finally got to their homeroom, the teacher told them where to sit. "Yeah lucky us we all get to sit together." Tea exclaimed. Jessica sat in the back, Tea sat next to her, Yugi sat in front of Tea, Tristan sat next to Tea, Joey sat next to Yugi, and Ryou sat in front of Jessica. "Wow, this is rather too lucky if you ask me." Ryou stated. "Yeah it is kind of weird, but oh well, I'm not complaining. I wonder who else is in our homeroom; not that I know anyone else, but there might be some familiar faces from middle school." "Yeah I don't know many other people either, but we're probably recognize some people." Yugi said.

Just than a really tall and thin boy with brown hair and ice blue eyes walked in the classroom. 'Wow…he's really good looking. He looks kind of familiar too.' Jessica thought as she stared at him for quite a long time, until he caught her looking at him, which caused her to turn away as a blush creped up her face. "O great it's Kaiba." Joey said. "Who's Kaiba? It sounds familiar. Is it the same Kaiba as in the company Kaiba Corp?" "Yup, same one. He owns the place. He's the national Duel Monsters champion too." Yugi said. "He looks really familiar." "Well you could have seen him on TV, he's a real hot shot." Joey said. Jessica looked over and saw Kaiba take a seat next to her. 'Lucky me!' "All right everyone, settle down, and I will start to pass out your schedules." The homeroom teacher, Mrs. Obana, said. After a while everyone had their schedules, and were comparing them with one another. "Hey I'm in all the same classes as Tea. Wow that's so cool." Jessica said happily. "Hey Jessica let me see your schedule for a moment." Ryou said. "Kay." Kaiba's eyes widened and he gave Jessica a very surprised look before he composed himself back to his normal cold emotionless look. 'I wonder why he just looked so surprised.' Jessica thought "Oh Jessica we're in six of the same classes." Ryou said. "Wow six that's a lot too, I'm having a lot of luck today. I think it's because it's the 13th which is my lucky number." "It looks like we're all lucky today we're all in the same main classes, and, Cooking, and Team Sports classes." Yugi said. "Wow that's so cool. Other than that my other two classes are Sewing, and Dance, and I'm guessing that you guys aren't taking any of those classes besides Tea, so we will have most of our classes together."

"Ring…Ring…Ring…" "Well I guess we better all get ready for Geometry now." Ryou announced as Mrs. Obana who was also their Geometry teacher tried to get everyone quite so she could start her lecture. All through class Jessica thought about Kaiba. 'He looks a lot like Seto from the orphanage. He's pretty good-looking too.' After Geometry the Japanese teacher, Mr. Takahashi came in and started his lecture. By now Jessica was starting to miss her Spring Brake she had just gotten off of. After her Japanese teacher left, her World Civilizations teacher, Mrs. Takaya came in, and started talking about China. After that boring discussion Jessica's English Teacher, Mr. Ken came in. The bell ruing once again this time signaling that it was time to eat lunch. "Yay, finally time for some grub." Joey shouted excitedly. Almost everyone in the class pulled out their lunches and grouped around their friends. Jessica, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou moved their desks closer to form a deformed circle. "School is so boring, I definitely didn't miss it during Spring Brake." Tristan said as he shoved a sandwich in his mouth. "Definitely!" Joey agreed. "Hey Tristan isn't your birthday coming up this Sunday?" Yugi questioned. "Oh yeah that's right your birthday is April the 19th." Ryou added. "Yup my birthday is this Sunday." "So what are you going to do for your birthday?" Jessica asked. "Well I haven't really decided yet, but I do have some ideas." "Well spill." Joey said impatiently. "Well I was thinking we all could just hang out that day; you know, go see a movie, play some games at the arcade, that kind of stuff." "Sounds fun!" Tea exclaimed. "Yeah we should do that." Jessica added in. "What do you want for your birthday Tristan?" Ryou asked. "Ummm…I don't know, there's too many things I want, why don't you guys just come up with something. I'm sure I'll like whatever you give me." Every one nodded and finished up their lunches and left their homeroom for their next class. Jessica and Tea went to Dance Class with Mrs. Kamino, while Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou went to Health Class with Mr. Yu. After those classes everyone met up again and went to Chemistry Class with Mrs. Yoshizumi. Then Jessica, and Tea went to Sewing class with Mrs. Wataru, while Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan went to Art Class with Mrs. Miho. Than everyone got back together again and went to Cooking Class with Mrs. Murakami. 'Wow I'm surprised to see Kaiba in Cooking Class. If he is really Seto than he doesn't really strike me as the cooking type.' After Cooking Class everyone went to their last class, Team Sports with Mr. Sugisaki.

"Ring…Ring…Ring…" The final bell ruing as everyone was getting dressed. Since Team Sports was their last class they got to change back into their normal clothes instead of changing back into their school uniform. Jessica wore dark jean shorts, and a dark red tank top since it was so hot outside that day. Tea changed into a dark blue mini skirt, and a light pink T-shirt. "Hey Jessica, the guys, and I are going to the arcade, you wanna come?" Tea asked. "Well I kinda have something I have to do first. Do you think you guys could wait up at the school gates for me?" Tea gave Jessica a weird look. 'What could she have to do?' She gave her a slight nod, and as if that was a signal Jessica took off running towards the main entrance leaving a very confused Tea behind. 'I have to find Kaiba. I need to know if he's the Seto from my past.' As Jessica turned the corner into the lobby where the main entrance was she saw Kaiba leaving the building. Jessica ran outside and caught up with him. "Hey Kaiba." He turned around with a very annoyed look, but when he saw who it was he looked more surprised. "What is it?" "Well…I was just wondering if your first name was Seto by any chance?" "Yes, my first name is Seto." "Really! I thought you looked familiar. Do you remember me?" "If your first name is Jessica, than yes I remember you." Seto's cheeks turned slightly red at the memory of the day Jessica left. "Yeah my name is Jessica, I haven't seen you in like seven years."

"WHAT? Do you guys see that?" Joey shouted. "Yup" Tristan answered. "Why the hell is Jessica talkin' to Moneybags?" Joey asked "She did sound very interested in him when we were at school." Ryou pointed out. "Yeah she was. It's still weird though. Kaiba's not exactly the friendly type." Yugi said. "So let me get dis straight she made us wait so she could go talk to moneybags. That's not right!" Joey yelled. "I'm sure she's got a good reason for needing to talk to Kaiba." Yugi said as he tried to calm down his friend. "She better, she's got a lot of explaining to do." Joey said.

"How is Moki doing?" Seto looked confused at the use of his younger brother's old nickname. "Oh, he's fine." 'Wow he sure doesn't talk much, and he seems a bit colder than when we were kids.' Jessica thought. " Well that's great. We have a lot to catch up on, but I guess we'll have to do that another time, I have to go now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah." "See ya Seto" With that Jessica took off in the direction of her friends by the main gate. Seto just stood there for a while looking at Jessica's retreating form, and than he turned all the way around and headed for his limo. 'Why'd she have to show up? I don't need any friends. Friends' just slow people down, and prevent them from achieving their goals. Most people in this world can't be trusted. I will not become weak!'

"Hey guys, sorry to make you guys wait." Jessica called out to her friends thinking they didn't see her talking to Seto Kaiba. "What the hell we're you doing, talkin' to rich boy?" Joey yelled. "Rich boy who are you talking abo… Oh. You saw?" "Now Joey, calm down." Yugi said. "Yeah man, we all know Kaiba's a jerk, but don't yell at Jessica for it." Tristan said. "I think what Joey is trying to say is if you could please explain for us why you we're talking to Kaiba." Tea said in a pleasant voice. "Well why don't I explain it to you guys on the way to the arcade." "Ok." Everyone said in unison as they started off towards the arcade.

A/N: Much longer sorry if the whole teacher, and class explanation was boring, I just felt it necessary to add them in. Next chapter will be up within this hour!


	3. Chapter 2 Clearing Skies

A/N: Please R&R! '…' (Thoughts) "…" (Dialogue)

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, that honor belongs to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi!

Clearing Skies 

"Alright start explainin' why in the world would you give Kaiba the time of day?" Joey commanded. "Well first off I'm sorry if it pissed you guys off so much, I didn't know you hated Seto so much." "SETO!" Everyone yelled in surprise. "Why are you calling him by his first name?" Tea asked while covering Joey's mouth so he couldn't say anything mean. "Well Seto is a very close childhood friend of mine." "WHAT?" Joey said after breaking free of tea's grasp, and grabbing Jessica by the shoulders, and giving her a death glare. Just than Seto's limo passed by everyone, and Joey turned his glare at it. Since the limo's windows we're tinted, no one could see Seto, but they all knew it was him inside it by the trademark KC on the front of the limo. "Alright I'm sensing a long story coming, why don't we all go get something to eat at that little café up ahead, and talk there. Tea suggested after Kaiba's limo passed them. "Alright." Everyone agreed except Joey, who took his hands off Jessica, and continued glaring at the disappearing limo while starting to walk off with his other friends towards the café.

Seto stared out that back window to make sure Joey took his hands off Jessica. 'Damn dog better keep his hands off Jessica. Wait what the hell am I thinking. I don't care about Jessica anymore, and besides I know she's friends with Yugi's group of cronies, and they live off friendship, so I know they wouldn't hurt each other. Then what the hell am I so pissed off about? Oh well I shouldn't care, I have work to do, and don't need to be thinking about such trivial things.'

The gang entered the café, and the waiter seated them in a six-person booth. Jessica, Tea, and Ryou sat on one side, while Joey, Yugi, and Tristan sat on the other. After they ordered their food, and got their drinks they all looked at Jessica expecting a long explanation. "Sorry Jessica bout takin' my anger out on you. I just hate that Kaiba jerk so much." Joey said now calm, and collected. "That's alright, but before I start explaining why I was talking to him, do you guys think you can explain to me why you hate him so much?" "Well not all of us hate him as much as Joey here, but we can't say we like him much either." Ryou stated. "Yeah, the guy is mean, and cold-hearted, but I'm sure there is a good reason behind it, so I don't despise him." Tea said. "I don't despise him either, I think deep inside he has some good in him, but he just doesn't want to show it or he might look weak, or something like that." Yugi put in. "I hate him." Joey said disagreeing with everyone. "There's nothin' good bout the guy, he's an egotistic jerk, that thinks he's better than everyone else around him. He doesn't like or care about anyone that I know of, and all he cares about it being the best. He's a horrible person, and I just don't like you hanging around him." "Thanks Joey for looking out for me, I know I can always count on you and the rest of you guys to be there for me. I'm sorry for worrying you guys; I really didn't know how much you guys disliked him, especially you Joey. Seto must of changed over the years cause he was nothing like how your describing him. Seto was a good kid, and as of right now he hasn't done anything to me to make me think of him otherwise, but he was a little different when we were talking." Just than everyone's food came, and Joey started shoving food in his face as if it would disappear if he didn't eat it quickly. Everyone just sweatdroped at Joey's actions. "Ok Jessica, now it's your turn to explain how you're friends with Kaiba." Tristan said. At this Joey stopped eating and started listening carefully. "Well as you guys all know I'm adopted, but I guess I never really talked much about it. Well my parents died in a horrible car crash when I was 6, and shortly after that I was put in an orphanage. There I met Seto, he and his brother Mokuba, we're in the same orphanage as me." "Wait you mean Seto was adopted too?" Yugi asked surprised. "Yeah Seto's mom died giving birth to his younger brother, Mokuba, and than two years later his Dad died in a car accident. So he and his brother both came to the orphanage. Mokuba was 2 when he came there, and Seto was 7. Seto didn't seem to like the other kids very much, they always picked on Mokuba, but he became friends with me because I stood up for Mokuba a time or too. So whenever Seto couldn't be there for whatever reason I was there to make sure the other kids didn't pick on him. I was at that orphanage with them for about two years. Everyone wanted to adopt Seto but not Mokuba, but Seto wouldn't leave without his brother. With the large amount of orphanages there I was hardly noticed, which I didn't mind that much, because I liked spending my time with Seto, and Mokuba. But than after that two years passed, Mr., and Mrs. Watsuki adopted me, and I left, but Seto and I made a promise that we would be friends forever, and we would see each other again someday. And than we ki…hugged and I left. I assume later on Seto and Mokuba go adopted, but how much later on I don't know." "Wow I didn't know Seto was that nice as a kid." Tristan said. "So that's why I was talking to him, cause I wanted to make sure he was the Seto from my past, and you know, fulfill at least half of the promise by meeting him again." "I guess I kind of understand, but I still think Kaiba's a big jerk, just be careful round him, and remember we always got your back." Joey said. "Yeah we're always here to help if you're in trouble or have a problem." Yugi agreed. "So now that that's all cleared up, you guys wanna head to the arcade now." Tea suggested. "Sure." Everyone said as they paid their part of the bill. Than everyone took off towards the arcade that wasn't too far from the café they were at. Tea and Jessica spent most of the time playing DDR, while Ryou, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey played various fighting games. After a long time at the arcade, everyone finally got tired and decided it was time to leave.

"Wow, I'm completely outta money now, o well I don't have much I'm planning to do soon anyways that involves money." Jessica said. "Jessica you mean you spent all of you money, but you only spent $15." Ryou said with confusion. "Oh, well I get a very small allowance, and all, that's it." 'I can't let them know my family is so poor that I have to secretly work at this horrible little shop, to help provide for my family, so that doesn't leave much spending money.' Jessica thought to herself. "Don't worry about it guys. Wow it's getting late, we all better hurry home." After a little walk everyone made it to Jessica's house. "See you guys tomorrow, thanks for spending time with me." Jessica said to her friends as she walked up to her door. "See ya Jess." Tea called back. "Yeah we're talk to you tomorrow." Yugi shouted back as everyone started to leave. Jessica walked inside, and put her stuff in her room. Than she walked back downstairs, and looked for her Mother. "Oh, there you are Mother, I'm back from hanging with my friends. I already ate out with them, so I don't need dinner." "Oh, ok than. So how was your first day at High School?" "Great I'm in most of the same classes with my friends, and I met Seto again which I'm really happy about." "You mean the Seto from the orphanage you talked so much about." "Yeah, and it turns out his last name is now Kaiba, as in Kaiba Corporation, that huge Duel Monsters corporation. He's the owner of it." "WHAT! WOW." "Yeah I'm impressed Seto has come so far, and he's grown up so much. He has become a little colder, and less happy though. I knew he was a child genius back than, but I had no idea he could do this much." "Wow and from seeing him a few times on TV, he's pretty hot too." "Mom! I will admit he's quite attractive. I mean you'd have to be lesbian if you couldn't see that. " "And you say he kissed you when you two were little, wow, you're so lucky." "Mom! Its not like that it was just a goodbye kiss. You're married, and you're still boy-crazy." "Hey I love your father, but I can still talk about other men too." "Whatever, I'm going upstairs, and going to bed." "But your miss your father coming home." "He worked late again? Gezzz, he comes home way too late, I can't stay up and wait for him, I've got school tomorrow." "Alright dear, I'll tell him you said hi, good night honey." "Night mom."

A/N: Apologies for the whole friendship bit in there, but in my opinion; you can't have Yu-Gi-Oh without the sappy friendship speeches between Yugi, and his gang. Next chapter up within the next hour!


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Mokuba

A/N: Please R&R! '…' (Thoughts) "…" (Dialogue)

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, that honor belongs to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi!

Meeting Mokuba 

Jessica woke up the next morning to her Mother calling her down to get ready for school. Jessica got showered and dressed. Than she ran downstairs to get a piece of toast, and say goodbye to her Mother, instead she saw her Father in the kitchen. "DAD!" Jessica shouted, and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Dad, why are you here, you should of left for work at 5 this morning?" "Oh well, they said I could come in late today." "That's good. How have you been Dad, I haven't seen you in a week or so?" "Oh I'm great, everything's going well, and I should be getting off of work more often now." "So you're be able to spend more time with us, but why are they letting you off of work so much now?" "Don't you worry about it, everything's alright." "Alright Dad, if you say so, well I gotta go to school now, or I'll be late. Oh and Mom I'm going to be home a little late tonight again, I have something I need to do." "Alright dear." "Kay, well I've gotta go now, see ya guys later." "Bye Jessica." Jessica's father shouted. Jessica grabbed her stuff and ran out the door, and spotted her friends hanging out by the street near her house. "Hey guys." "Hey Jessica, you look like your in a good mood, anything special happen." Ryou asked. "I got to see my Dad. He said he'd be home more often now. I'm so happy." "Why is he going to be home more often, did something happen at work?" Tea questioned. "I'm not sure, all he said was that they we're letting him off more." 'Crap I was so happy about him being off more, I forgot that means he won't be making the same amount of money, he was before. If that's true I'm going to have to stop spending so much money, and start working more.' Jessica realized. "Jessica is something wrong, you look troubled now?" Yugi asked with concern. "Oh it's nothing, just thinking." Jessica said with the best fake smile she could conger up. "Alright if you say so."

The school day went by pretty slow, and Jessica wasn't in a good mood now. When lunch came around most of the people in the classroom grouped with their friends. Jessica noticed Seto was about the only student who didn't do this. Jessica grouped with her normal friends, and started eating her small lunch. "Jessica, you sure don't eat a lot." Joey pointed out as he shoved some food in his mouth. "Oh that, ummm, I'm never really that hungry." Jessica lied. A moment after she said that, her stomach growled disagreeing with her previous statement. "It sure doesn't sound like you're not hungry." Tristan said. "Oh well ummm, I didn't think I would be hungry this morning, when I was packing my lunch. Don't worry about it, I'm ok." Jessica assured them while putting on another one of her great fake smiles. "If you say so Jessica, but here have half of my sandwich, I wont eat it all anyways." Tea said while finishing up the rest of her lunch. "Thanks." "Hey do you guys wanna come over to my house today?" Tristan asked. "We can start planning for my birthday party." "Sure." Everyone except Jessica agreed. "Ummm I sorta have something to do today after school, so I can't." "Oh, well we can all do it another time, so we can include you. Maybe tomorrow" "Ummm tomorrow wouldn't be very good either, but I can do it on Thursday." "Alright" Tristan said. "So what are you doing today and tomorrow?" Joey asked suspiciously. "Oh well ummm…" Jessica said trying to think up a good excuse. "My Dad gets off early today and I wanna spend sometime with him, and tomorrow, my Dad asked me if I wanted to go hang with him, and since I don't see him much, I really want to." "Oh, dats fine, I thought it was somethin' involvin' what we talked bout yesterday." Joey said. "No, no, no, it's just about my Dad being home a lot now." "Why is your Dad off so much now, I mean his job does require a lot of his time, so why would he be given a lot of time off, unless he got fired, or something like that." Tristan suggested. "FIRED! Do you really think that happened? I never thought about that." Jessica said almost in tears. "Wait Jessica, I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just suggesting something, but I'm sure that's not what happened, your Dad's a great worker, and they wouldn't just let him go like that. In fact I think they probably just understood his situation about not seeing his family much, and gave him some time off, cause he's been such a great worker for them." Tristan quickly assured Jessica. "Yeah that could be the case too." Jessica said now feeling better. Lunch than ended, and everyone went to his or her next class. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly.

"Hey Jessica, you still walking home with us today?" Tea asked after Team Sports class was over. "No, I can't, I just remembered I was supposed to meat my Dad at that café we were at yesterday." "Oh, ok than, have a good time with your Dad, see ya tomorrow than." Tea said as she ran off with the other guys. Jessica than slowly walked off in the direction of the café, which was also in the same direction as the place she was really going to. 'I hope Moki goes to Domino Elementary School and not some other Elementary School, cause I really want to see him again. Let's see when do they get off of school, 3:30 I believe, so I have an hour and a half to wait.' As Jessica was walking in the direction of the café, and the Elementary School, she saw Seto's limo pass her again. 'I guess he lives this way. I go this way everyday, but I never go as far as the café, my house is much closer.' Seto's limo disappeared out of site, and Jessica continued to walk towards the Elementary School. When she made it there, she realized she only had an hour wait now. She sat down near a Cherry Blossom Tree, and waited. Jessica was a pretty patient person, and it was such a nice Spring day she didn't mind just relaxing. Before she knew it, it was 3:30, and the kids were coming out of the building. She looked through the swarm of students for a boy with unruly ebony hair. With her good eyes she spotted one that looked just like an older Mokuba. She saw that he looked sad, and wasn't looking where he was going. Just than she saw the boy bump into a large male. "Hey watch where your going kid, you almost made me trip." The older, larger boy yelled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." "Sorry doesn't work, what if I got hurt, than what. You can't just say sorry and walk away free." The large boy said, as some of his friends gathered around the younger boy. 'Oh no, this isn't looking too good. I better help him.' Jessica thought. Jessica walked up to the group of boys about to pounce on the little kid in the middle of their circle. "Hey what are you boys doing, leave the kid alone." Jessica yelled at them once she reached them. "And what are you going to do lady." The supposed leader of the group said. "Damn kid you got some guts. I know better fighting skills than you will ever know, but I don't enjoy betting up little kids, but I assure you if you don't leave the kid alone I will resort to some violence." Jessica said in a menacing voice, while cracking her fists. The large boys were tough, but seemed a little bit afraid. "You ain't got the guts to attack us lady." The leader bravely spoke. "But I don't even need to attack you, all I said is that I would resort to some violence, not attack you." Jessica corrected him. Than Jessica, being twice as big as most of them, pushed them out of the way making sure not to injure them, and grabbed the poor little boy in the middle. She swooped him up in her arms, and ran off fast. Jessica being the fast sprinter that she was, quickly distanced herself, and the boy from the gang of larger thugs. She made it to the back of the School, and hid in a bush. The group of big kids finally made it back there, and didn't see them in sight. They searched for a while but to no avail, so they gave up and left.

When Jessica was sure the cost was clear, she and the boy walked out of the bushes. "Gee, thanks Mrs. I would of gotten beaten up if you didn't come just in time." The boy said with a big adorable smile of his face. "No need to thank me, I used to do that a lot for you back when we were kids, Moki." Jessica said with a sweet smile on her face. "Huh, how do you know me?" "Oh come on Mokuba, don't I look a little familiar, I know it was a while ago, but I think you should still remember a little bit." "Yeah you do look very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Can ya give me a hint?" "I'm friends with you big brother too, and I knew you guys at the orphanage." "OH, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOUR JESSICA. I can't believe I couldn't remember. I'm sorry. You look almost the same, so I don't know why I couldn't tell who you were." Mokuba said happily, and ran into Jessica's arms and gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much Moki, it's really good to see you again." "Yeah, its good to see you again too. Have you met Big Brother again?" "Yeah I saw him yesterday. He seems a bit different though. He doesn't talk as much as he used to. He seems a bit distant." "Yeah Big Brother has changed a lot since than, but he still treats me well." "Well that's good. He wasn't mean to me or anything, just not very friendly." "I know what you mean. He says he doesn't wasn't friends, and thinks they will only weaken him, but I think he needs a good friend or two, but Big Brother doesn't trust many people anymore." "Really, that's sad, but he promised we'd be friends forever, and forever's not even close to being over, and people who don't keep their word are the weakest kind of people I know." "You know, your right. I think Seto still wants you as a friend, but he's just afraid to show it, like I said he has trust issues, and he is worried what other people think about him." "Yeah, maybe that's it." "Hey, I don't have anything to do today, other than my homework, so do you think you can come over and hang out with me? Its so boring around the house when Big Brother's working, which is like all the time, so do you think you can come over?" Mokuba asked with big pleading eyes. "How can I say no to that face, sure that would be great, you sure Seto won't mind." "Oh he won't mind. He never minds if I have friends over, as long as we don't bother him when he's working." "Ok that shouldn't be a problem" "Ok than lets go, the limo is waiting for us, and the driver is probably getting worried about where I am." "LIMO?" "Yeah that's how I get home." "Oh really! I thought that was only how Seto got home, neat." "Nope, I have a limo too. Ok well we should get going." "Kay." With that Jessica, and Mokuba walked towards the front of the school, and to the long black limo, with a KC logo on it. They both got in and the driver drove off towards the Kaiba Mansion.

A/N: Poor Mokuba still getting picked on, I feel bad for him. Sorry there was no Seto in this chapter, he'll be in the next one! Next Chapter will take a little while, I'm slowly working on it, but it should be up before the end of November, I hope '


	5. Chapter 4 The Grand Tour

A/N: Well I said I'd get this chapter up by the end of November, and I did, just much earlier than the end of November. Sorry no Seto in this chapter either, but he'll definitely be in the next one. This is more of a me and Mokuba bonding chapter. This is a very descriptive chapter so please R&R! '…' (Thoughts) "…" (Dialogue)

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, that honor belongs to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi!

The Grand Tour 

"Wow! I've never been in a Limo before!" Jessica exclaimed as she inspected the interior of the fancy car. The Limo had five soft, black seats but with no seatbelts, a TV in the ceiling that came down with the touch of its fancy remote, a tinted glass window blocking the view of the driver, a nice radio system built into a consol between two seats, and cool drink holders that came down between each seat. "It's not that exciting." Mokuba said in a dull voice. "You only say that because you ride in one of these babies everyday, while I haven't even seen one up close till today. Lucky you got adopted into a rich family." "About that. You know me and Seto live alone right?" "WHAT! I didn't know that." "Yeah the man who adopted us died a while ago. Seto doesn't like to talk about him, or our previous family, or the days at the orphanage." "Well I can understand not wanting to talk about your previous family, and the orphanage, but why doesn't he like talking about his step-father." "Let's just say our step-father wasn't the nicest man in the world." Mokuba said with a sad and pained look on his face. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." "It's ok, just try not to mention it around Seto." "Kay I won't bring it up again." "Ok, were here."

The Limo drove past an iron fence and up a long driveway to a gorgeous baby blue mansion. "Wow, your house is so amazing!" "I guess you'll want the grand tour of it than." "Yes of course." Jessica agreed very ecstatically. The limo went around a big circle. In the middle of that circle was a humongous fountain, which had a big dragon sculpture with three heads spitting crystal clear water in different directions into a bigger pool underneath it. Upon closer inspection Jessica realized the dragon was made out of diamonds with deep blue sapphires for eyes on each head, and dark red rubies for the mouths. The Limo came to a stop in front of a very small stairway leading to two big dark blue doors with a crystal doorknob on each. Mokuba, and Jessica both left the vehicle, and headed for the door. "Wow Mokuba, I love that fountain; its so pretty, and expensive looking. I love the dragon, I have a thing for dragons." "What a coincidence, Seto loves dragons too, at least that dragon; he's obsessed with it. It's from a duel monsters card called The Blue Eyes White Dragon. When three of those cards are fused together they create The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which is what you see there with the three heads." "Really, I've never seen that card before." "There are only four of those cards in the whole wide world, and Seto has three of them." "Wow, that's amazing, I have a deck myself, but it's probably no where near as good as Seto's." "Yeah Seto has so many rare cards, and most of them aren't even in his deck." "I say it again wow, I haven't even gotten inside your house and I'm already overwhelmed by it." "Well don't pass out or anything, we just started the tour. Come on lets go inside." "Kay."

Mokuba led Jessica inside, and into a long deep blue entrance hall with wooden floors. They both took off their shoes in the doorway, and than headed down the hall to a huge room. "This is the living room, where we watch TV, listen to music, or just relax." The room had a large big screen TV with surround sound, and a very big stereo system. It was painted midnight blue, with very soft, fluffy, white carpet. In front of the TV there was a large, dark blue, L-shaped couch. "Wow, it looks so comfortable in here." "That's not all, watch." Mokuba reached for the light switch, and turned off the lights, and you could see little stars all over the ceiling, and walls of the room. "Oh my gosh, it looks just like a real night sky, you even have actual star constellations up there. How did you do that?" "Oh all you need is a really good professional painter, a map of the stars, and some glow in the dark paint. Alright on to the next room." Mokuba led Jessica towards a door on the other side of the entrance hall. They entered the room, and Mokuba turned on the lights. "This is Seto's study; it's where he is most of the time when he's at home. This is where he does his work, and studying. I come in here every once in a while to either try to get Seto off his computer, or to just borrow some of his many books to do research, or something." The room was painted black, with wooden floors. There was a big desk facing the door, with a large computer on top of it, and a large swivel chair neatly pushed into the desk. On one side of the room there were shelves, upon shelves of books, and on the other side of the room, there was a cozy looking red couch, and a large fireplace. "It sure is comfortable in here, I can see why he stays in here for a long time." "Seto is a workaholic so it's perfect for him to be in here a lot; no distractions, and research materials everywhere, and if he gets tired he could just go take a nap on the couch, and wake up again and go right back to work." "Wow is that what he actually does? He needs to lighten up, if all he does is work and sleep." "Yeah I agree with you, that's why I try to get him to go and play with me, but if I actually get him to come with me, he just brings his laptop with him and does work there." "That's really sad, we're gonna have to change that." Jessica said with a big smile on her face. "Yes definitely, he doesn't need to be doing all this work, he needs some fun in his life."

The duo walked out of the study, and across the living room towards a door. When Mokuba opened it Jessica gasped. It was a large ballroom with white, and gray marble floors, and walls. There was a big stage for bands, DJ's, or just karaoke at the front of it, and towards the back there was a large bar, with little red bar stools, and about 5 small circular tables near it. "This is our ballroom, where we host company parties, or anything other party type thing." "Isn't Seto a bit young to be drinking?" Jessica asked pointing to the bar. "Legally, yes he is too young, but he has a drink once in a rare while, and if adults see him, they don't think too much about it. When your that rich you can get away with things like that." "I guess so. That's pretty cool." "Follow me." Mokuba, and Jessica went towards a door in the back of the ballroom next to the bar, which led to a huge game room. The room was painted aquamarine, and had turquoise carpet. The room was about as big as the living room, but had way more things in it. The room was filled with arcade games. There was a large pool table in one of the corners of the room, and a big TV with tons of video game systems hooked up to it. "Woh this room looks fun! You even have DDR." "Yup, all the versions, and even some that aren't available to the public." "Wow this room is amazing, I'm going to have to come over more often." Jessica laughed. "Yeah this has got to be one of my favorite rooms in the house, I spend a lot of time in here." "I bet."

At one side of the game room was another door, which led to the dinning room. Mokuba led Jessica through the door, and showed her the dinning room. It was painted deep red, with a very light red carpet. There was a large table in the middle of the room, which looked like it could seat about 14 people comfortably. "This is our dinning room, we don't use this too much anymore." "Huh, why not?" "Well Seto fired our old cook, and he refuses to hire another one, because he doesn't trust them. Our old cook tried to poison us, and Seto doesn't want a repeat of that incident. So now we just usually have take-out food. He eats in his office, and I usually eat in the living room, or game room." "That sounds horrible. How could someone try to poison you guys? And take-out every night, that's not healthy for you two." "Well that's why Seto is taking cooking class at school, even though I know he wont have the time or the will to quit working long enough to cook a meal." "That's true we're going to have to fix that too." "Alright next room is the kitchen." Mokuba led Jessica through a door in the back of the dinning room, which led into the kitchen. The kitchen was painted sky blue, and had a white tile floor. It had a big silver refrigerator, and a giant stove, and oven. There were plenty of cabinets, and a really fancy coffee maker, that looked like it still had coffee in it from this morning. "Seto drink a lot of coffee?" Jessica questioned pointing to the coffee maker. "Yeah he's like addicted to it. He can drink up to 5 cups a day." "5 CUPS, that's a lot. It must taste really good." "Seto says he doesn't drink it for the taste, he needs it for energy." "That's not always the best way to get energy." "Yeah I know, another thing we need to fix. Seto needs a lot of fixing." "That sounds so mean, you shouldn't talk that way about your older brother." Jessica scolded Mokuba but than started giggling because she knew what Mokuba was saying was true; there were a lot of things Seto needed to change in his lifestyle. "Alright we're done with the first floor; well except for the bathroom, but its not that great. The bathrooms upstairs are much better. But lets go to the basement first." "Kay."

Jessica and Mokuba both returned to the game room, and took another door that led to a staircase that led to the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were in a room that looked much like a science research lab. "This is Seto's lab; it's where he makes and tests a lot of his inventions." "Inventions, what kind of inventions." "Duel monster, and gaming advancements mostly." "Wow, Seto really is a genius." "Yup my brother's the greatest." Mokuba said proudly. "Where does that door lead too?" " Wanna go see." "Sure." Jessica and Mokuba went over to the door Jessica was talking about, and opened it. It was a giant dueling arena. "Wow you guys have your own private dueling arena!" "Yup, this is where Seto practices dueling. I'll also use this once in a while to practice my own dueling skills." "Wow if I'd a known you had one of these I would of brought my deck, and you and me could have had a match." "We're defiantly going to have to do that sometime, it sounds fun. Alright on to the last room in the basement, the gym." Mokuba led Jessica through a door and into a room filled with tons of exercise equipment. "That's a lot of equipment you guys have here. So this is how you guys keep so thin, and fit looking." "Yeah, I guess." Mokuba said as a little blush creped up his cheeks. "Well we're done with the basement, next comes the second floor."

Mokuba, and Jessica returned to the first floor, and headed for the living room. Once there they went up a staircase that came to a long hallway over looking the living room below them. Once they got to the top, they went to one end of the hallway, and to the first door. They opened it to reveal a bedroom, that didn't look used, or as if it had been used in a long time. "This is the guestroom. Not that we have very many guests staying the night, but its here just in case." "WOW! This is a 'just in case' room, its way too nice to be one of those." The room was painted rose red, with pure white carpet. There was a window on the opposite side of the room, which overlooked the front yard. There was also a closet, and a dresser to put clothes in. There was a nice queen-size bed, with soft red cotton sheets on it. Jessica darted over to the bed and just fell down on it. "This is so soft." Jessica said as she buried her face in one of the red pillows." "Wait until you see the bathroom." "Wow and this is all a guestroom, that doesn't even get used much." "Believe it or not Seto's room is much better than this one, it's bigger too." "WHAT! Bigger, but this room is huge, and gorgeous." "Just wait till you see Seto's room. Come on, you gotta check out the guest bathroom." Jessica and Mokuba walked to a door in the room that led to the guest bathroom. When Mokuba opened it Jessica squealed. "Oh my gosh, its beautiful." The walls were painted strawberry red, and the floor was made of white tiles. There was a huge shower, with plenty of room in it, and a huge mirror, with a big marble sink. There was a fancy looking toilet wit a red carpet seat cover. "You think this is great, wait till you see Seto's." "Well what are we waiting for, lets go see Seto's room." Mokuba and Jessica left the guest bathroom and the guestroom, and went across the hall to Seto's room, which was much bigger than the guestroom. "You're right this room looks much bigger, and better than the other one." The room was painted deep blue, with soft pure white carpet. The bed in this room was a king-size, and had soft midnight blue cotton sheets, and midnight blue silk sheets underneath the cotton ones. There was a nice closet and dresser in there too. There was a window in there too overlooking the backyard. There was also a door that looked like it went outside. Jessica headed over to the door, but Mokuba stopped her. "Not yet, that's the balcony and you haven't seen the backyard yet." "O, Ok, is it better than the front." "Yes much." "Really, I can't wait." "You gotta check out Seto's bathroom now." Mokuba said as he tugged on Jessica's shirt trying to pull her to Seto's bathroom. Once they made it, Jessica was speechless. The room was huge, and was painted ice blue, with a white tile floor, that had a couple soft white rugs over it. There was a large Jacuzzi in one corner, that had several fountains, and water jets in it. Every facet in the room was in the shape of a crystal dragon with blue eyes, like the fountain in the front yard. There was a shower in another corner, which looked like it was twice the shower of the guestroom. There was also a huge mirror, and large marble sink, and a fancy toilet with a dark blue carpet seat cover. "Wow." Jessica finally managed to say. "Yeah Seto's got the best bed, and bathroom outta the three up here. My room is almost like the guestroom, just different colors." "Well let's go see your room than, if I liked the guestroom, I'm sure I'll like your room." Jessica, and Mokuba went to the room next to Seto's. The room was painted light red, and had a dark black carpet. There was a queen-size bed that had soft black cotton sheets on it, and of course this room also had a closet, and a dresser, and a window like all the other rooms. Mokuba's bathroom had all the same things as the guest bathroom, but was painted light yellow, and had a white tile floor. "Wow this room is a lot like the guestroom. They're both amazing looking. I really like the colors in this room though. I love all colors, but I really like black, and red." "Yeah I like the colors too. Alright that's it for the house, last thing is the backyard." "Really isn't there one more floor, this looked like a three story house?" "Good eye. Yeah there is a third floor, but I don't go up there. The only things up there are the Security room, and the Control room, which is run by our security staff." "Staff?" "Yeah we, have a whole bunch of staff member that work for us at this house. Lets see we got a couple of maids, a couple of gardeners, and a bunch of workers who control the security, and make sure everything is running smoothly In the house" "Wow, how come we haven't run into any of them." "Seto has given them strict orders to stay out of our way. They have been working for us for a while so they're very good at being hidden." "I can tell." "Well let's go on to the backyard, and finish up the tour." "Kay."

Mokuba and Jessica went back downstairs and went out the back door, to the backyard. There was a large bean-shaped pool, with a diving board, and a slide. Next to the pool was a large hot tub, but it wasn't an ordinary hot tub, it was like a large fountain, with tons of jets, and places where people could sit. There was also a large table, and grill near the pool. Past the pool was a large open space of lawn, and past that the ground declined down to a small little private beach where the ocean met the land. "Woh I do like it. You even have a private beach, that's amazing." "Yup, and the pool is so much fun in the summer." "I bet. Let me tell you something, I usually hate rich people, because they act better than everyone, and they usually act greedy even when they have more than enough money to survive off of, but you guys are so much different from your normal rich person. You're not a greedy, spoiled, little brat; you're a cute, sweet, giving kid." Jessica said with a sweet smile on her face. Jessica's words hit Mokuba hard. Little did Jessica know many of the reasons why Mokuba got picked on at school was because he was rich, and all the kids hated him for it. Tears started to from in the little boy's lavender eyes. "Oh, did I say something wrong?" Mokuba shook his head and ran up to Jessica's legs (that's all he can reach) and hugged her tight. "Thank you!" was all Mokuba said. Jessica smiled and bent down and embraced the young Kaiba. "Is that why you get picked on at school, because you're rich?" Jessica questioned as she and Mokuba left their embrace. "Yeah…how did you know?" Mokuba said blinking back the tears from earlier. "Oh just a hunch. That's pretty low picking on you just because you're rich, now if you acted spoiled, and greedy I might understand, but your one of the sweetest kids I know. Why hasn't Seto done something about it?" "I haven't really talked to him about it." Mokuba shyly said while looking down at the ground. "But if I do, Seto might do something horrible. He's very protective of me." "Well if you can't talk to Seto, you know you can always come and talk to me now." "Thanks." "No problem, now when does Seto get home from work?" "5:30 if he's early, which he has been lately, why?" "Let's go back inside I have a plan."

A/N: Sorry again for the lack of Seto, but he'll be in the next chapter! I would of made the chapter longer to include some Seto scenes but this seemed like the perfect spot to stop this chapter, so I did . Next chapter might be up in the next week or two.


	6. Chapter 5 Cooking For The Kaiba's

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Please R&R as always! '…' (Thoughts) "…" (Dialogue)

And to my reviewer's….reviewer I mean, 16forever

THANK YOU SO MUCH reviews make me happy and what you said boosted me to update thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, that honor belongs to the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi!

**Cooking For The Kaiba's**

Jessica and Mokuba made their way into the grand kitchen. "So what's Seto's favorite food Moki?" "Huh, why you wanna know that? You gonna make dinner or something?" Mokuba chuckled. "Yup exactly!" "Really! I was just joking but that would be great, wow a real dinner, I haven't had one of those in a long time. Well Seto really likes steak. He always orders it when we go out to dinner, which hasn't been in a while." "Hmmm, steak huh? Well that's kinda boring, anything else?" "Well…no, nothing I can think of. Oh he doesn't just eat plain steak, its something else." "What the heck does that mean?" Jessica said with confusion all over her face. "Ummm, it has a special name, its like Falay Minyon." Mokuba strained himself trying to say the words. "Oh you mean Filet Mignon." "Ya that…" "Hmmm, even if I was to make that, I don't think we'd have the ingredients." Jessica said with a frown. "That's where you're wrong." Mokuba said with a huge grin. "What?" "Just make a list of the ingredients and one of the servants will go out and buy them for us real quickly." "Wow! Really? That's neat, rich people really do live a different life."

Seto left work early again today; he wanted to get away from that office. 'At least at home I should be able to get some work done whereas at the office I couldn't get anything done because every time I got into my work an incompetent fool of an employee would come in and interrupt me.' The limo pulled up to his mansion and the driver let Seto out. Seto took long strides up to his house. 'I'll just greet Mokuba, order some delivery, and get to work.' He opened the door and took off his shoes expecting his little brother to come leaping down the stairs, and into his arms like every other day, except he didn't come. Than he heard Mokuba's voice from in the kitchen, and than he smelled it. It, whatever it was smelled really good. 'Mokuba wouldn't be making dinner, what's going on?' Seto strolled over to the kitchen, slowly opened the door, and peeked in to see Jessica standing over the stove, with an apron on, and her long chocolate brown hair tied back in a ponytail apparently cooking something. He also spotted Mokuba standing next to her watching her cook. Than Jessica turned her head and saw Seto in the doorway. "Look who's home Moki!" "What are you doing in my kitchen?" Seto asked giving her an icy glare, he wasn't in the mood for this; he had work to do. "I'm making your dinner, what does it look like?" Than she bent down to Mokuba's level and whispered something into his ear. "Why don't you go take Seto to the dinning room, I can't cook with him glaring at me like that." "Ok" Mokuba nodded, ran over to Seto, and practically dragged him to the dinning room.

"Mokuba what are you doing?" Seto shouted as Mokuba dragged him into the dinning room. "We're gonna wait in the dinning room for Jessica to finish dinner, she can't cook well with you staring at her." "What! I wasn't staring at her; I was glaring at her." "Yeah sure whatever." "And I don't have time for this I have work to do." "You can miss a few hours of work, you work way too much anyways." "Mokuba I said no." Seto stopped letting Mokuba drag him, and looked at him sternly. "Oh come on big brother, please?" Mokuba gave Seto the old puppy dog face that made him fall to mush at his little brothers pleads. "Fine!" Seto said defeated by his little brother. 'I hate how that always works on me' Seto grumbled. Seto and Mokuba both walked the rest of the way to the dinning room, and sat in a chair waiting for Jessica to finish with dinner. "Why is she even here?" Seto finally said. "She came and met me at school, and don't be so mean, I like her, and I think you like her too you just don't wanna show it cause you block out others now, but remember you made that promise to be friends with her forever, and I know you don't go back on your word." "How do you even remember that stupid promise?" "I just do! You should be nice to her, she's such a nice and pretty girl." "Sounds like someone has a crush." Seto said with a smirk. "WHAT? No I don't I just like her…like in a big sister kinda way." Mokuba said with a blush. "Uh huh sure." "Besides she's a bit old for me, but she's just right for you Seto." "WHAT? I don't have time to waste on women, and besides Watsuki's part of Yugi's little group." "Uh huh sure." Mokuba said using Seto's words.

"Dinners ready!" Jessica said as she strolled into the dinning room with a cart of food. She gave everyone a plate of Filet Mignon with sautéed mushrooms and onions coating it, a butter and herbs twice baked potato, tender asparagus with butter, and a nice cold glass of milk. "Yum, this looks good." Mokuba said while eyeing everything. "But what's this?" He questioned pointing at the potato. "It's twice baked, which means it's a baked potato with mashed potato's in it." "Oh that sounds good." Mokuba smiled and started to dig in. "This is really really good!" Mokuba said with a mouth full of food. "Mokuba, swallow your food before you start talking." Jessica chided. Seto began eating too, though hesitant. Mokuba looked up at his brother, and smiled. "So Seto how do you like it?" "It's tolerable." He said with a stern look. Jessica frowned at this. 'I thought it was really good, maybe I can't cook after all.' "Tolerable eh? Don't worry Jessica that means he absolutely loves it! Seto doesn't say things are tolerable very often." "No it doesn't!" "Oh come on, just admit it." "There's nothing to admit." "Seto your making Jessica sad with your lies!" "What lies?" Mokuba just gave him an empty stare. "Fine! This food is actually good. There, you happy Mokuba?" "Yes. Hey I got a great idea. I think Jessica should become our personal cook!" "WHAT?" Jessica and Seto both yelled. "Ya, she should like come over every night around dinner, I trust her with making our food, and she's the best cook we've ever had! Of course we'll pay her, and she can eat with us. What do you think Seto?" Mokuba said already giving him his puppy dog face. "Ugh, I guess, as long as it's ok with her." Seto said while rubbing his temples; he was starting to get a headache. "Well, I dunno. I don't really have my own transportation here, and well I dunno." 'I can't tell them I've already got another job.' "A limo can come and pick you up at 4PM each day, and if your worrying about that ridiculous school rule where you can't have a job, I can take care of that; they let me work after all. Your pay will be around $500 a week since you will only be doing dinners." 'Wow with that kind of money I can help my parents a lot, and since I eat over here, they won't have to worry about dinner for me, and with that pay I'd quit my other job in a heartbeat.' Jessica thought happily. "Well I could use the money, so sure I'll take the job." "YAY!" Mokuba shouted and started to jump up and down. "So are you guys still hungry cause I made some dessert too, and I hear it's both of you guy's favorite desserts." Jessica went and got the cheesecake she made and set it at the table. "YAY! Me and Seto love cheesecake, though he never will admit it." Mokuba grinned as he grabbed a piece of cake.

After everyone finished eating Seto decided it was time for him to get to work. "I got to go get some work done, Jessica there is a limo outside to take you home, and there should be one coming to get you tomorrow at 4PM." Seto said as he headed to the dinning room door. "Thank you Seto, you don't know how much this will help me, I really owe you one." Seto turned around to see Jessica flash a genuine smile of gratitude. Seto smirked almost smiled at this. Than he turned back towards the door about to leave. "No need Jessica, Isn't this what "friends" are for." Than with a flash of his trench coat he was gone.

A/N: Well there you go; sorry if Seto seemed a bit OOC at the end there, but it's either he stays friend's with Jessica or his goes back on his word, which a Kaiba would never do. Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter soon.


End file.
